who else could it be?
by cpt-stvngrntrgrs
Summary: "He doesn't know that she knows!" Natasha asks Steve for help plan a first date - only that Steve didn't know he's part of the date.


Steve was sketching his view of the Manhattan skyline when he got an alert that Natasha was requesting access to his floor. "Let her in," he answered Jarvis, a bit distractedly. He was getting used to her dropping by that he wonders why the alerts are still there. He kept forgetting to ask Stark to take the "privacy warning" from his floor off since he wants to be more accessible to others and they keep hanging out together in his floor anyway.

The elevator pings and he can actually already feel her presence - as weird as that might sound - before she even enters his living room. He guesses that they really are just attuned to each other after working together for a while already. He felt her standing behind him, watching him sketch. He put down his pencil and turned around to face her.

"What's up?" he asked with an easy smile. The sight of long red hair standing out from her all black outfit, with the natural light filtering in frames her perfectly, and Steve had to resist the urge to sketch her right there. He figured he zoned out a bit when it sounded like she asked him a question and was currently looking puzzled as to why she hasn't gotten an answer yet. "Uh, sorry, what?"

Natasha squinted at him, looking at him up and down. "Did you not hear a word of what i just said?" she asked, a bit confused but also with a hint of worry. "You okay, Rogers? You seem out of it and that's not very likely of you."

"Y-yeah, of course," Steve stammered, "Just uh, thinking about telling Stark to make my room accessible for you guys, or something like that."

Natasha just nodded and shrugged. "Okay… well I came in here to ask you a question. I've been planning to take this guy out for a date and, well, I need opinions to see how a guy thinks, you know, romantically–" she explained, moving towards the couch to sit.

Steve followed her to the couch, feeling a lot more lost. There was a guy? That Natasha likes? He felt his brain split at that second as millions of questions come rushing in - questions that he doesn't have the answers to. Steve has suspected that he might like Nat more than a partner should, kinda thought that she felt the same way to him, if he's being honest, but apparently he misread everything. He felt a pang of pain to his chest and his mood plummeted, and he realized that he zoned her out again.

"– not that I wouldn't know what a guy likes, since I live with all you dudes, and I've had tons of men before, but not in an actual, serious date." Natasha continued to ramble on, not noticing that Steve wasn't following her train of thought. "So will you help me?" she finally asked, turning to look at Steve who was staring at her with a blank face.

"Uh, yes, of course," Steve answered, not even knowing what he agreed to.

"Great! I just have a couple of questions-" she pulled out her phone and turned to him, "-please just answer these honestly." Steve nodded along, not really sure about what she's going to ask.

"Which do you prefer for a first date: lunch or dinner?" she read off the first question.

"Lunch, I guess. It's less formal and more relaxed, so you can get to know your date more."

"Cool. Do you think a lunch date should come with a movie afterwards or would it be better to watch a concert afterwards? I think his favorite band has a show that day but I don't want to make me look too anxious and stalker-ish to already know what he's into, you know?"

"Well, I think he'd appreciate seeing his favorite band…" Steve paused. "Wait, what exactly is this for again? And do I know who it is? If I know him it'd be easier to answer your questions," Steve prodded. He has no idea who Natasha could be interested in. Is it a SHIELD agent? He doesn't exactly see her interact with people outside their circle so he has to at least have heard of the guy at some point.

Natasha rolled her eyes in response. "Just trying to gather first date ideas. Stark's answers sucked, Thor's suggestions are literally out of this world, and everyone else is MIA. So I'm down to you. And no, you don't know him. I met him online and we've been talking for some time. And just answer the questions, gee," she tried to sound exasperated but her smile tells him that she's enjoying confusing him.

"You. Online dating? The Black Widow looking for a man online? Is that even allowed by SHIELD protocol?" he joked, to which she shrugged and laughed with. SHIELD would probably be too scared to call her out anyway. "Well, I'd definitely go with seeing the band if you know he likes them, I think that would be sweet. But if not, then movies or even a walk in the park might work for early afternoon…" he trailed off.

"Okay, that works, I think that's all I need," she put her phone away and lied down on the couch, sliding her legs on top of Steve's lap. "Jarvis, can we watch The Lion King, please," she ordered the AI.

Steve stared at her. "That's it? You couldn't have sent a text?" he joked, adjusting to be more comfortable now that they're apparently watching a movie.

"Nah, I was bored and was going to come up here anyway." she responded, already turned to focus on the movie. Steve just grinned and rolled his eyes. He loved moments like these between them - Natasha usually picks a Disney movie to make him watch and they'd rate how that movie moved or made them cry. Natasha bets that the Lion King would be no. 1 but Steve insisted that it will always be Bambi. He won't know what will hit him.

–

"Come on, Rogers, let's go!" Tony has been trying to get Steve to go with him and stalk Natasha on her date, but Steve won't budge on the reason that he 'respects her privacy' but in reality, he just doesn't want to see her with someone else.

"No, Tony. We can't spy on a spy! She'll see us in a second and kill us both, you do understand that, right?" Steve reasoned.

"Yeah, but it's not like she can do it in broad daylight," Tony fired back.

"She can and she will," Clint chimed in, not looking up from his game.

"Let's just see what he looks like! From like, a window or something, then we'll leave! Please?" Tony insisted.

"Can't you just search him up or something?" Steve asked. He can feel like he's losing this battle because as much as it'll hurt him, he really is curious about who the guy is or what he looks like.

"I can, but that'll be an even bigger breach of 'privacy', a thing you so highly find important. Who knows what I'll find," Tony winked and Steve gave him a disgusted face.

"Fine! But a brief look, okay!" Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up and giving up to the pressure.

Steve begrudgingly stood up to follow Stark to the garage to leave. They asked Clint to tag along but he just shook his head and said that he, in fact, wishes to live. Steve asked himself if this really is a good idea.

When they got to the restaurant where Natasha's date was taking place, they noticed that she was still sitting alone. Tony checked his watch, Natasha's date was supposed to meet her 30 minutes ago.

"Hey, wait here," Tony abruptly said to Steve, leaving their hiding spot and walking in the restaurant before Steve could say a word. When he finally processed what Tony did, Steve cursed under his breath because they were going to die.

Steve watched Tony approach a passive-looking Natasha and the two spoke briefly, until Tony said something that made Natasha laugh - which, in turn, instinctively made Steve smile. When Tony pointed a finger to their hiding spot, Steve's smile disappeared as his eyes met Natasha's. Crap. How could Tony out him like that! Natasha's smile grew larger as he signaled for Steve to come to them, which he had no choice but to do, so he bowed his head down and went inside.

"Hey Steve," Natasha greeted him warmly. "Take a seat," she offered to the empty seat across from her.

"Uh, but don't you have a date?" Steve asked, confused, looking between her and Tony.

Tony clasped a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with an enormous grin. "So, I'll leave you guys to it. Romanoff, you're welcome. You owe me one!" he winked at Natasha, who waved her off, laughing.

"Wait, Tony, wha-" Steve started to ask Tony, who just made him sit at the chair and left. Steve looked back to Tony's retreating figure before turning around to face Natasha.

"Nat what's happening? Did your date stand you up?" he asked her, his face scrunched up, still not fully grasping what's happening.

Natasha simply smiled, not saying anything.

"Did he? He did, huh! Who is he, anyway? Because I-" Steve started to rant, placing his hands on the table as he started to get upset at the thought that someone would do that to Natasha, of all people.

"Steve, you're my date," Natasha cut him off, placing her hands over his.

That made stop talking. "I'm your what now?" He dumbfoundedly asked, eliciting a chuckle from Natasha.

"You're the guy I want to ask out. And, I don't know, but for some reason I want to surprise you because I don't want you to overthink it." Natasha explained.

Steve stared at her for a while, not saying anything, trying to process what she just said. "So does this mean that… you like me… or want to date me?" Steve slowly let out.

"Yes and yes. Again, like I said, Steve don't overthink it. You're here because I like you, and I think that maybe you like me too?" Natasha asked, her voice getting smaller as she got the question out.

Steve nodded rapidly. "I-i I do! I do like you!" Steve assured, finally letting out a laugh and moving his hands so he could clasp Natasha's in between his. "So when you asked me about this the other day…" he trailed off.

Natasha laughed. "Yes, it was because I want to know what you personally think. Believe it or not it's actually Stark's idea," Natasha shrugged, "and as you witnessed, he did help me pull this off, too. Who would've thought he had the knack for romance."

"Well, he is very dramatic so I guess that played out well. Wait. You told me the other day that your date's, which is apparently me, favorite band is performing and that you'd watch it after this. Is that still true?" Steve asked, sounding hopeful.

Natasha nodded. "Yup. Mayday Parade is playing this afternoon and we have VIP tickets," Natasha flashed him a proud grin. That band is special to them because Natasha got Steve into that band and they spent many afternoons listening to their music in silence and enjoying the music.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I'm so happy I could kiss you right now-" Steve exclaimed, before stopping as he realized what he said.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Natasha suggested with a smirk, watching Steve turn red and looking for words.

"Really? I mean- I would like to, uh you know, kiss you. Like for real, this time," Steve muttered, avoiding Natasha's eyes as he turns even more red.

"You could've just asked," Natasha playfully quipped. She stood up and leaned close to Steve, planting a soft kiss on his lips before sitting down again. "I'll give you that for now, Rogers. After all, it is only our first date," Natasha teased.

Steve blinked, eventually smiling as he recovered from that. "First of many," he said with a promise, clutching Natasha's hand a bit tighter.


End file.
